Dozerfleet Comics Heroes
This page is a link to all heroes from Dozerfleet Comics that are translatable into MAA sprites. Please be patient as examples are added. Data should be consistent with continuities at DozerfleetWiki. ''The Gerosha Chronicles All examples here should be from Cataclysmic Gerosha, Gerosha Gaming Universe, or Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe. As of the epilogue to ''Percolation: Legends, all Dozerfleet heroes entering Earth-12131 are Percolation-spawned xeroxed copies of the actual heroes, able to safely exist in Earth-12131 without inflicting further damage to Earth-67.2.1 continuity. The Power Cosmic begins impersonating the Marlquaan, so that their powers can continue to possess an energy signature more consistent with a Geroshan. Hence, Phexos will still read as Phexos rather than as proper Mutants. Sodality of Gerosha * Ciem * Emeraldon * Earwig * Botan the Plant-Man * Meerkat * Mukade * Jackrabbit * Extirpon * Navyrope * Gray Champion * Mapacha * Pilltar * Strawberry * Hea Pang (NPC): An exact clone of Hea Pang, with a functional Hester's Locket. Joins ISO-8 research department and gets involved in dialogs related to the Gray Champion. * Tiffany Sterlie (NPC): Will sometimes be involved in dialogs related to Navyrope. * Ron Barrin (NPC): The pilot of Pilltar and current operator of Lambrelli Labs. His clone ends up working for Stark Industries, and mans a Pilltar program. * Stephanie Barrin (NPC): The pilot of Strawberry Pilltar. Appears outside of her pill bug avatar for dialogs only. Swappernetters * Tabitha Pang: An exact copy of a future version of Hea's daughter, with powers similar to those of Mapacha. Works well with the Runaways. * Tobias Reno (NPC): One of Tabitha's close friends, and sometimes speaks for her during dialogs. * Sarah Ruben (NPC): One of Tabitha's close friends, and sometimes speaks for her during dialogs. Sodality of Florence * Cocklebur * Sapphire King * Taterbug * Feruga * Purge-Flare Chinese MSS Team Black Rat * Black Rat * Stung Hornet * Tin Dragon * Teal Hog * Guan (NPC): Code name for Steve McLaine, Miriam's eventual husband. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary in dialogs. * Sniperbadger (NPC): An ally to Team Black Rat, and a skilled hacker on par with Earth-199999 Daisy Johnson. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary. Phaemer Village Peacekeepers * Time Capsule * Keet Kabo * Jackal Semicolon * The Socratic * Bolte Chipotle * Slip-Sadie Agents of SCALLOP * Lex Philippine (NPC: Communicates with Nick Fury on missions pertaining to Sodality work.) * Marion Wevenil (NPC: Will accompany Lex Philippine on occasions.) * Shaniqua Tamery * Brian Mizgel ''Q-Basic Gorillas * Col. Flix * Burrpatch * Banana Breath * Akilina * Pawel * Screechie Volkonir Universe'' * Volkonir, the Golden Lion Knight of Cortascius * Semaphry, the Crystal Swan Knight of Cortascius * Crimazol, the Red Serpent Knight of Cortascius * Rumastik, the Silver Ferret Knight of Cortascius * Morlikus (NPC): Specialist in Cortascian magic and powers and Volkonir's father. Will comment on dialogs pertaining to missions relevant to the Knights of Cortascius. * Dr. Hanom (NPC): Financial benefactor for Team Volkonir. Will comment on dialogs pertaining to missions that require the Knights of Cortascius to get involved. * The Bison Category: Heroes